In the End, It Doesn't Matter
by ShatterTheHeavens
Summary: One girl, two boys, a storyteller, and a world of dragons and magic. Maeia is thrusted into a world of fantasy. Amidst the chaos and war that surrounds her, she meets new people & gains friends. Does she have what it takes to save an entire land?
1. The Beginning

**Okay. First things first. I do NOT own Inheritance nor any of Christopher's Paolini's characters. (If I did, I'd wouldn't have Murtagh get captured & put through the torture he went through) However, the only characters I DO own are Maeia, her dragon - Hyorinmaru - and any characters whom you may not recognize.**

**This is my first Inheritance story, so I'm hoping ya'll like it. Please R&R & let me know whether to continue or not. **

**

* * *

**

Maeia stood in front of her bedroom mirror, brushing her brown hair. It reached down and rested just below her shoulders and was cut into several layers in a feathery fashion. Putting the brush down, she stared into the mirror. Her dark, unnerved eyes shone with a sharp calmness through her bangs. Turning around, she walked over to her closet and grabbed a white tank top and a pair of black jeans to change into. Before putting her top on, she glanced over her shoulder and into the mirror again. A rather large scar stretched across her shoulder blade, relatively unnoticeable unless her shirt was off. Shrugging a thought off, she continued dressing.

After getting dressed, Maeia paced through her room and grabbed a faux leather handbag. Large enough to hold several large books, it now held Maeia's college books for English and Computer Science. Shifting it over onto her shoulder, she walked over to her book shelf and reached for the blue hardback novel that stood out from the thinner books around it. It was her favorite book, _Eragon_. A smirk appeared in the corner of her thin lips, and Maeia placed the novel into the handbag. Very rarely did she ever leave the house without the prized book. She had got it on her seventeenth birthday, which was a few weeks ago.

Walking out of her bedroom and into the kitchen, she didn't care to notice the letter that laid on the counter, next to a platter of fruit. Glancing at it as she grabbed a mango from the bowl, Maeia knew that it was from her dad. He had to leave early to get to work at 6 'o clock that morning. Looking up at the digital clock on the stove, she saw that it read 8 'o clock.

"Hmph. Two hours ago. One hour before I woke up."

She didn't care for the fact that her father worked early shifts, but she did enjoy the silence that crept throughout the house. It was usually noisy with her younger brother and her mother, sometimes her father as well, bickering over some school dilemma. A nearly straight A student at the college and in high school, Maeia never had to worry about being yelled at. At least, with the exception of coming home late and staying in her room for most of the night.

She shook her head and took a bit bite from the fruit still resting in her hand. She turned towards the front door and left the house.

Maeia walked out of the Principal's office with a faint frown on her face. It had been the first time that she got in a fight with another student. Not only did she literally socked the guy in the face, but she also left a scratch that left a thin line of blood oozing from the wound within a matter of seconds. The guy pissed her off when he made a grab for her _Eragon_ book from her bag, right in the middle of a test, and mocked at her. She had got a detention while the guy only got a warning for his actions. Pissed off, she walked quickly over to a table and took out a ham and cheese sandwich. She began eating it while glancing through the pages of her book when she felt the presence of several people behind her.

"What the hell do you want?" she muttered loud enough to be heard.

She was never much of a talker, but she couldn't put up with fact of people staring at her for no apparent reason. A chuckle broke the silence, annoying Maeia even more. _Oh, so now they're going to mock me without the verbal language._ Closing the novel, she got up and spun around to meet a group of five guys several years older than she was. Each of them had a sadistic grin on their faces.

"So...you're that bitch who scratched Tommy in English class."

Maeia glared at the one who spoke. He had short blonde hair and wore a leather vest with chains that suspended down to his baggy pants. She obviously thought he looked intimidating, yet she didn't care who he was. She took a breath a cocked her head to the side. She closed her eyes for an instant and smirked.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. That would depend on what you think, asshole."

Maeia watched as a scowl formed on the guy's face. She loved pissing people off, especially when that person did something unforgiving in her eyes. She smirked even more when the guy turned beat red.

"You bitch! Don't you dare talk to me like that," he yelled as he grabbed the collar of Maeia's shirt. "Perhaps you should learn some respect for your elders."

The smirk turned into a deathly frown. The boy's actions had just penetrated Maeia's border line. One had even dared to push her, let alone grab her, to the point of no return. Now pissed off, she smacked away the boy's hand and snarled at him. The kid seemed to be enjoying this new reaction because he reached behind her and grabbed her novel. Maeia went to reach for the book, but the boy jumped back. A look of disgust formed on his face as he flipped through the pages.

"Ugh. You read crap like this. You really are a pathetic bitch."

He tossed the book to one of his buddies. They, in turn, took out a lighter a set the corner of the book on fire. Maeia yelped in panic and lunged forward. She punched the guy who lit the book and turned around to nail the blonde as well. They took off in a matter of seconds, her victims holding they bleeding noses. She spun around and grabbed the burning book. She took her handbag and patted the book to put out the flames.

"God dammit," she muttered under her breath.

The book was almost completely burnt, let alone a few pages in the middle. Maeia's eyes swelled but no tears formed. She cursed even more and got up. She slowly walked over to a trash can and hesitantly tossed the once untouched book into the trash. _As if this fucking day couldn't get any better. _

"God, why do you forsaken me to this stupid world. I hate this, all of this."

A strong wind suddenly picked up and Maeia thought she saw something flicker in the corner of her eye. She turned around to be met with a bright flash that obscured her vision, blinding her from seeing anything. Yelling in distress, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her skull. Pain coursed through the rest of her body like searing heat, causing her to lose conscious and pass out.


	2. Three Eggs of Alagaesia

Stars flickered through her vision as images flashed before her. Maeia blinked her eyes and continued to lay on a cold surface. She waited for her vision to return back to normal. After what seemed like hours, she finally was able to sit up and look around her. It was rather dark. She rubbed her eyes and blinked a few more times before taking a better look around the place she was in. For some reason, the area seemed familiar to her. A sharp pain ached her head and she rubbed her head. A large bump had formed where she felt the pain from before. Groan escaped from her mouth as she slowly got up.

"Ugh. What the hell happened?"

Standing up, she was able to get make out the faint glow of candles that illuminated a large stone room. A few windows dotted the walls and dark curtains were suspended from the ceiling. One thing caught her eye. In the back of the room was a stone chair. A stone dragon was carved along the arms and headboard. Maeia took a small step closer and saw the intricate designs that laced the entirety of the chair. It looked rather dark and Gothic-like with the dark atmosphere. _Where have I seen this? I could've sworn that I saw this place before. _It took her a few moments to realize the situation and the strange familiar room.

"Holy shit. No way," she twisted her body around.

She noticed that this was the exact same room as the throne room in the Eragon movie that she had seen with her best friend a little while back.

"How the hell did I get here. Am I dreaming or something?"

She closed her eyes and pinched her arm. Pain formed in the area, forcing her to open her eyes. _Dammit. I'm not dreaming. _Slowly glancing around the throne room, she searched for any signs of movement but saw none. _Okay, this is just freaky._

She took a step back and accidentally bumped into something. Noise broke the silence as a large stand was knocked over, with Maeia yelping as she fell as well. After everything stopped moving, she sat still to listen for anything in case she was heard. Nothing. _Dammit. Clumsy as always._ She went to get up when something cold suddenly touched her hand. Her brown eyes darted downward and stopped on a large stone. She cocked her head and reached for it.

The surface of the stone was polished to perfection and glistened in the candle light. She was able to make out that it was onyx-colored and veins of silver laced the surface like a spider web. She turned the stone over a put it up to her ear. It was cold yet she was able to hear the faint movement of something inside the stone. Her eyes flashed as she realized that this was no ordinary stone. It was a dragon's egg. Her lips twitched a bit.

"Well, I guess this might be a bit interesting."

She about to get up when she heard voices from behind a wooden door. A sense of panic filled her as she looked around frantically. Not wanting to get in trouble and possibly killed, Maeia looked for her handbag. It layed not far from where she stood. _It must've ended up here with me as well. _She grabbed it and placed the egg into the bag. _Wait a minute._ She looked back at the stand behind her and saw two other eggs laying on the ground, one red and one green. _Oh, hell with this._ She grabbed the eggs as well and stuffed them into her handbag. Rushing over to a nearby window, she looked out and down toward the ground.

"Oh, good God Bahamut," she whispered in fear at the distance between her and the ground.

She saw several flag poles dotting the side of the tower that she was in. Unsure whether she should take a risk, her decision was made as the voices behind her were getting louder. She climbed out of the window and took a deep breath. Jumping out, she reached the nearest flag pole and grabbed a hold of it.

"Well, God. You'd better hope I don't get myself killed...I hope I don't die," her arms ached from the sudden stop.

_Fuck this. I hope my aerobics lessons pay off with this, _Maeia thought in the back of her head as she readied herself for the next jump. She knew it was going to be a while, especially with her being some thirty-stories high and having a handbag weighing at least seventy-five pounds resting on her shoulder. After taking some ten or fifteen minutes of making her way down the tower, she made a last jump and landed in a wagon of hay. Puffing some strands out of her mouth, Maeia got up and brushed the hay off of her.

"Thank God that's over."

The wagon suddenly jolted forward, sending her back down on her but. Looking up, she saw that someone was leading the wagon away from the castle. Relieved somewhat, she sat back and decided to wait out the ride from Uru'baen. _Well, let's hope for the best._ She opened her handbag a bit to glance at the eggs to make sure that all three of them were still in there. Content, she looked out the back of the wagon. _Still, why are there three eggs. I thought Saphira's egg was already taken away from Galbatorix. _She pondered at the thought and closed her eyes to rest. _Maybe. Maybe there were actually more than just three eggs that old Galby had stolen from the Riders when he killed them._ She chuckled and allowed the silence to overcome her. All she heard was the whistling of the man and the trotting of the horse's hooves.


	3. A Boy & A Storyteller

Two horses, a brown and a white, galloped through the forest. Two men sat on their backs, guiding them through the terrain. Atop the brown horse was a young man, no older than sixteen. He had intense brown eyes and dirty-blonde, almost brown, hair that seemed rather unkept. His clothes were mainly composed of a white long sleeve underneath a leather vest and a pair of baggy pants that reached past his boots, worn from travel.

Glanced over at his companion next to him. The man was apparently older than he was, at least in his mid-thirties. His hair was streaked with gray and a beard was forming around his mouth. He was an odd-looking fellow for his appearance. Despite his worn-out clothes and tattered robe, he was full of energy even though he was always calm. The younger man looked away and up towards the sky. A dark blue blur passed through the tree tops for a second before moving out of sight.

"She grows stronger each day, Eragon. Not to mention larger."

Eragon looked over at his friend. It had been silent since they had left Carvahall. He looked away towards the horizon. A blue-green line stretched out between the mountains. It was the Anora River that connected to the ocean in the far North. They had been traveling for a few weeks and Eragon had never gone out of Carvahall, besides hunting in the Spine. He looked up as a large blue dragon glided down into a clearing not far from them. He marveled at her deep-blue scales. They shone in the sun like a bed of sapphires. A smile formed on Eragon's face.

"Yeah, she's is getting bigger. Brom, when do you think I'll be ready to ride her. Properly."

"When the time comes, Eragon. Calm yourself. If you rush, we might be seen by someone who we do not want to be seen by," the older man, Brom, smirked at him.

Eragon nodded his head. He remembered that his uncle was killed by these monsters called the Ra'zac. They had been sent by Galbatorix in search of the egg that was stolen from him. Eragon grimaced at the thought. Galbatorix was a Dragon Rider himself, but he betrayed the original Riders. He had formed a group of Riders, the Forsworn, and killed off his enemy Riders. Over time, the Forsworn died off, leaving Galbatorix as the last Dragon Rider in all of Alagaesia. Several dragon eggs were also stolen during the war and were kept in the king's chamber in Uru'baen.

Brom stopped his horse in the clearing next to Eragon's dragon. Motioning for Eragon, he got off and went to make camp. Eragon followed him and got down as well.

"We shall make camp here tonight. Tomorrow, we shall go into Therinsford for supplies."

Eragon nodded in return ans walked over to his dragon, who was now laying down on the ground. He patted her snout and scaley neck. She was young, yet her head was nearly the size of his torso. _You should sleep well tonight, Eragon. I know we will. _Her voice echoed through Eragon's head. _Yeah, but tomorrow you'll have to wait for us while Brom and I go into town._ _You don't mind. Do you, Saphira?_ Saphira chuckled. Her sapphire eyes gleamed with the setting sun. _So long as you stay out of trouble, little one. Now, I will go look for something to eat._

Nodding in agreement, Eragon went over to Brom and helped build the fire. They settled down and began dinner with the leftover scraps of meat that was in their pouches. It was going to be stew for dinner, not that Eragon minded.

The stew was hot but Eragon savored the taste. Saphira came back a few minutes later with a large buck in her jaws. She settled down at the edge of camp and began to eat. Saphira had hatched for him about two months ago and she was already as big as the farm house back at Carvahall.

Eragon looked down at his right hand. A faint silver oval had appeared on his hand the night Saphira hatched. It had itched continuously, but the feeling died off over the days. The mark, from what Brom had told him, was the symbol of a Dragon Rider. Eragon had to wear gloves to cover his hands whenever he and Brom had to go into town so that no one would recognize him. He was a Dragon Rider, and if Galbatorix was to find out he would either kill them or force Eragon to serve him. The latter of which was definitely not an option for Eragon.

"Therinsford, what is it like,Brom?"

Brom stopped eating and looked over at the young Rider.

"We won't know until we get there," Brom looked at Saphira. "We might even be able to get you a saddle for Saphira. The sooner we get that, the sooner you'll be able to ride."

Eragon finished his soup and put the bowl away into his bag. He crawled to Saphira to settle down and go to sleep. _I have a feeling tomorrow will be interesting, _Saphira thought to him. Eragon shrugged. _It's just like any other day. Good night, Saphira. _Saphira's head laid on the ground next to Eragon, closing her cat-like eyes. _Good night, little one._


	4. Born of Crystal Eyes

**Shatter: **Hi, peoples. YES, I'M FINALLY BACK FROM THE DEAD!

**Eragon:** Okay, okay, let's not get too carried away, Shatter.

**Shatter:** SHUT THE HELL UP, ERAGON! NO ONE'S TALKING TO YOU! :(

**Eragon:** *sobs* You're mean.

**Murtagh:** ...No doubt about that...

**Shatter: **Whatcha say, boy? *glares daggers*

**Murtagh:** *smirks sexily* Which is why I love hanging out with you.

**Shatter:** *smiles like a maniac* Thank you.

**Brom:** Can we please get back to the story, kids?

**Shatter:** Yes,sir. Back to business. I would like thank those of you who have reviewed so far. *looks at reviews* Wait...why is there only two reviews? WHY ISN'T ANYONE REVIEWING MY STORY? I demand you readers, **YES YOU**, to review or I shall have Godzilla turn you into a filet mignon. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter X)

* * *

Maeia had spent the past month on the road. She had nearly got caught two times. Once during her mysterious visit to Uru'baen and again when she was spotted getting out of the wagon at some city called Bullridge or something like that. She traveled for some time when she saw the first city in a while. Meeting up with some travelers, she asked them which city it was. When they had said that it was Gil'ead, she decided to avoid the city as much as possible. Now, she was traveling between what she came to figure out was the Ninor River and the Du Weldenvarden.

It was hard traveling alone. Not only did she come unprepared, but she also had a handbag that was only used for carrying the eggs. The books that were previously in the bag were sold to some merchants along the road. She was surprised that they accepted her words as truth, even though she lied that they were antiques from her great-grandparents. They gave her some money, how much she did not know.

"Hmph. I can only guess how much it'll take to get some supplies. Perhaps a dagger and some food especially."

Maeia tossed the bag of money up and down from her hand, thinking of how to survive. It was really hard for her. She barely knew how to hunt. She was lucky a few times when it came to fishing, but she only caught small fish, and in catching some of the small vermin that skittered across the ground. Once did she dare to steal some bread from a market place in a small village. She was thankful that it was busy at the time, so no one noticed her. If they did, the action was never alerted to anyone.

Maeia knelt down next to a creek and prepared to make a 'camp' for herself. She had learned how to start a fire with the rocks and debris around her from a television show back in Nevada, so it was easy. _Alright._ _Now to catch some dinner._ She walked over to the creek and looked for some fish. A small group of blue-gills was making its way in her direction, slowly. Maeia positioned herself on two rocks that jutted out of either side of the creek. Thankfully, the creek wasn't wide, but it looked pretty deep. She stuck her hands into the water and formed a half circle. She waited. It seemed almost forever before one of the fish decided to go investigate Maeia's 'gate' and swam over. Maeia waited until the fish was right underneath her and quickly grabbed the fish.

With some thrashing and finally falling into the creek, Maeia managed to catch the fish and brought it up to the shore. She took the fish by the tail and swung its head against a nearby tree.

"Finally."

She was happy that the fish was actually good-sized, enough for two meals. She laid the fish down next to the fire and began scaling it with a rock. Afterwards, she shoved it onto a stick and Maeia began cooking her meal.

"Thank God for Survivor Man and Discovery Channel."

Glancing down at herself, Maeia noticed that she was soaked from her waist down. She groaned in annoyance and sat down on a rock next to her fire to avoid getting a dirty butt. She watched the fire for some time before looking over at her handbag. It was half-open. Reaching over, she grabbed the bag and looked inside. All three eggs were still in there. _Sigh._ She then took out the black egg and marveled at its sleek surface. Warmth seeped up into her fingers. Unlike the other two eggs, the black egg felt warm to her touch. _Maybe it'll hatch_._ I hope so, _Maeia pondered at the thought. _It would be so cool to be a Dragon Rider._

She put the egg down on the ground next to her and turned her attention back to the fire. The fish was beginning to burn, so she assumed that it was beyond done. _A little overdone is better than raw,_ she shrugged it off and began gnawing at the crispy skin. It was delicious. Maeia had always loved seafood, so it was a privilege to be making her own sushi.

The night was clear and the stars shone brilliantly under the Harvest Moon. Maeia slept lightly, aware of the dangers that lingered in the land. She lazily opened her eyes and surveyed the night sky. She always loved the night. Despite it being quite dark, it calming to her. Rolling over to her side, Maeia stared blankly at the handbag next to her. The ebony egg shone through the opening, reflecting the moon off of its polished surface.

A soft peep echoed from the handbag. Maeia jolted up and stared in wonder. Everything fell silent again. _Must've been a mouse_. Maeia reached over and made sure that nothing unwelcoming was in the bag. Seeing nothing, she put it back down and laid back, staring at the egg. Her eye lids slowly closed from needed rest.

The egg suddenly began shaking back and forth, eventually rolling out of the bag. Maeia took note of this and instantly sat up, her eyes resting on the now moving egg. She watched as the egg continued to rock until it fell silent once again. It had been rocking like this for the past five minutes, waking Maeia up from her sleep. She leaned over and glanced down at the egg. A crack had appeared on the hard surface. Her eyed widened in fear and excitement. More cracks continued to form, followed by a series of squeals and grunts. Within seconds, the egg shattered and left a strange creature from its wake.

Astonished, Maeia couldn't help but stare at the small animal that laid before her. No longer than her arm, the little creature skittered up to the dying fire. Maeia gasped, yet was not surprised. Before her, sitting in the light of the embers and moonlight, was an infant dragon. A large smiled stretched across her face as she sat closer to the dragon. It looked up at her with eyes that seemed to glow with the light of the moon.

Maeia stopped and thought over what was happening to her. Realizing that she's having a dragon hatch before her, she decided to accept her fate. Her hand crept forward and gently touched the dragon's head. Cold pain shot up through her arm and throughout her veins. Yelping, she jerked back and held her hand in her lap. She stayed there trying to calm the painful feeling. After what seemed like hours, the pain finally subsided. Maeia slowly turned her hand over and stared at the silver glow that etched across the palm of her hand. Tears formed in her eyes and she bit her lip.

She felt something scaley touch her arm. Her darted to her side to meet the eyes of the small dragon. It rested its head on her thigh and whimpered. Maeia moved her hand over and began petting it to calm it down. The feeling sent shivers down her spine as the marked hand touched the dragon's scales. She realized that the scales were actually very smooth, like snake skin. It felt cool and warm at the same time. _I guess my dream has been answered_, she thought. Maeia stared at the dragon and decided to get the dragon something to eat. She twisted around and reached for the remains of her meal that were wrapped in some leaves. She took out some pieces and handed it over to dragon, beckoning for it to eat. The dragon nibbled it a bit before taking the whole chunk into its teethy mouth.

"Well, don't go choking yourself to death. You just hatched." Maeia chuckled as the dragon tried to tear the fish to pieces.

The dragon growled a bit and decided to swallow the whole piece. It hiccuped and stared up at Maeia. Maeia couldn't help but laugh. The sight was rather amusing, seeing a baby dragon trying to swallow a large piece of fish. The dragon seemed to chirp in response, causing Maeia to laugh even more. She tore off some more fish and continued to feed the dragon, making sure the pieces weren't too big. _Yep, I'm definitely gonna have to get some better supplies_._ There's no way I could hunt only fish, let alone with a baby dragon in my care_.

"I'm definitely gonna have to think of something. What do you think?" Maeia talked to the dragon.

It continued eating, usually chirping at the same time. Maeia knew that it was still too young for her to have an actual conversation with the dragon, but she didn't care. It felt good to have someone, or something in this case, to talk to. After the dragon finished eating its fill, it crawled onto Maeia's lap and nestled against her. The dragon soon began to breathe slowly, signifying that it had fallen asleep. Maeia rubbed its head and leaned back against the rock behind her. She continued to watch her young friend until her eyes soon began to close as well. _Thank you, God_._ And thank you, Bahamut_._ This truly is a once in a lifetime experience_.


	5. Early Birds & Cliffhangers

**Me:** Hiya, peoples. I'm not dead, so don't worry.

**Eragon:** Wow. I wouldn't be surprised if you were *shudders under Demon-Glare directed at him* M-Maybe n-not.

**Me: **Dumbass. Anyways, I've just been tired with work & what-not.

**Murtagh:** That and the fact that this site has been acting crazy for the past...what...week or so. (-.-')

**Me:** MURTAGH! YOU'RE HERE!

**Murtagh:** *chuckles* Yes, Shatter, I am here. But when am I gonna be in the story. You said that I would.

**Me:** Soon, dear Murtagh. Soon.

**Eragon:** *clears throat* In case you two have forgotten, we have readers to entertain.

**Me:** Why, yes. Thank you, Eragon. You're not so dumb afterall. *laughs at Eragon in his 'Emo Corner'* Enjoy XD Love ya'll. And thanks for the reviews.**  
**

* * *

The rising sun shone through the tree branches, glaring in Maeia's face. Her hands rose up to block the sun, groaning in response. _Damn sun_. She sat up and stretched her arms. Pushing her bangs away from her eyes, she peered down at her lap. Nothing. Confused, Maeia looked around and spotted the small dragon perched on a nearby boulder, watching the sun rise. _Little twit_. _Takes off this early in the morning_. Maeia got up and walked over to the boulder.

"Early bird I take it?" Maeia folded her arms and waited for a response.

The dragon chirped happily and jumped down into Maeia's open arms. Laughing, she gazed at the little beast. It's scales were ebony black, like the egg, with a hint of deep blue-purple. The dragon's eyes were an unusual blue-white that stood out from its scales. _Hmm_. _I thought a dragon's eyes were supposed to match the color of its scales, _Maeia chocked an eyebrow The dragon nuzzled against Maeia's chest as she held it close to her. She couldn't help but smile at it. She wondered if it was either a boy or a girl, but didn't bother to check.

"Guess I won't know until you can talk."

The dragon crawled up to Maeia's shoulder and sat there. Maeia laughed in her mind. She walked back to camp and reached down to fed some leftover fish to her dragon. She saved some scraps for herself, despite the taste. Noticing that having the dragon perch on her shoulder like that would be a problem, not only for feeding but also if she was to go into a town for supplies.

"You know...we could get caught if you stay there all the time."

The dragon chirped and jumped down. It hopped over to Maeia's handbag and went inside. It's little headed peeped out and chirped some more. Laughing, Maeia walked over and picked up the handbag with the dragon in it.

"Smart idea. Just so long as you don't get squashed by the other two eggs," Maeia smirked.

The little dragon jumped out back onto her shoulder. Putting the handbag over her other shoulder, Maeia cleaned up the camp and headed down the road. Thinking of several possibilities for getting supplies, she walked on with her luggage.

* * *

After Eragon and Brom left Therinsford, Saphira rejoined with them the moment they were away from prying eyes. They had gotten their supplies without delay, but had to leave when Brom noticed a wanted sign for Eragon. Eragon couldn't help but wonder about the feeling that he got the night before. A sense of strong magic had suddenly filled the air and he had a strange dream. He saw a young woman of a unknown fashion sitting next to a fire. Beside her was a small dragon and a bag. The bag made him wonder what was in it, but the dragon made him more curious than ever.

"Brom? You say that the only eggs left in Alagaesia are the eggs with Galbatorix, right?"

Brom looked at Eragon and raised his eyebrows, a strange glimmer shot through his eyes.

"If you mean 'aside from Saphira' then the answer shoulder be a yes," Brom hinted. "What makes you think that, boy?"

"Just curious."

The old storyteller sighed and began one of his lectures.

" Listen. The Empire and Galbatorix..."

Eragon didn't pay attention, instead he continued to question himself. _You still think about that dream, little one, _Saphira spoke out to Eragon. _Yeah. I can't help but wonder. It seemed so real_. Saphira tossed her head up in an act of humor. _So it was...but that may not mean it is_. Eragon shrugged at the last sentence. It wasn't the only dream that he had that seemed real. _Maybe it was just a dream_.

"Eragon! Aren't you paying any attention to me?"

Eragon's head shot up at Brom's voice. He forgot that Brom was talking to him about something on dragons and the Empire.

"Sorry. What was that you were saying?"

Brom sighed in annoyance and shook his head.

"You can't survive in Alagaesia if you don't pay any attention to those around you. It could involve a matter of life or death."

Eragon grimaced. He knew Brom was right. Brom knew more about Alagaesia and its inhabitants than he did.

They had been journeying for some time when they finally made it out of the Spine. Eragon and Brom stopped to take a break for a bit and practice with Eragon's sword skills. The old man would best him every time, even when Eragon desperately tried to find an opening.

_You humans are so amusing_. _With the way you fight, you look like a couple of children...no, you look like a child who desires to win_. Saphira mused at Eragon as he was once again beaten by Brom. _Ha, as if you couldn't be any better than me if you were in my shoes, _Eragon replied. _Which makes this all the more amusing. And no, that wouldn't work out since I'm the dragon and you're the rider_. Eragon put the wooden stick down and rubbed his aching shoulder. Another bruise would be there in no time and Brom was not planning on going easy on him any time soon.

"Eragon, come here."

Eragon got up to follow Brom to where Saphira was at the cliff. He staggered when he saw Saphira with a saddle mounted on her shoulders. Looking over at Brom, he saw a smile play across the man's face.

"Well, do you think you're ready for your first flying lesson. Or are you just going to stand there, boy?"

Excited, Eragon walked up to Saphira and stopped in front of her. _Well, are you ready, Saphira? _Saphira lowered her head, _That would depend on if you're ready, little one_. Eragon smiled and got into the saddle, adjusting himself into a comfortable position. _You can thank Brom for the saddle_. With that, Saphira walked over to the edge of the cliff.

"It's not that bad from up here."

Rocks fell as Saphira stood at the edge. A uncertain frown appeared on Eragon's face. He could hear Brom laugh behind him. _Not bad at all, _Saphira lunged down off of the cliff. Eragon's yelling soon turned into laughter as the cool breeze came rushing up to his face. Saphira twisted her body to turn with the chasm. She flew just above the river's surface and leveled off. Eragon laughed with excitement as he flung his arms out to his sides.

Saphira left the chasm and flew over a waterfall out into the open grasslands. She twisted and turned in the air, gaining momentum. She turned and flew out towards the forest-covered mountains. Eragon looked down and saw Brom trying to keep up on his horse, with Eragon's beside him.

"Move with her, lad. If she turns, turn with her," Brom's voice yelled out as Saphira flew past him.

_Let's give it a try_. Saphira made a sharp turn. Eragon went to turn with her but nearly fell off. _Not that far_, Saphira laughed. _This is a lot more fun than the last time,_ Eragon said. _Indeed, but this time we are prepared_.

Saphira made another turn and flew over a small opening in the forest. Eragon could've sworn that he saw someone in the clearing for a moment, but he wasn't certain.

"Saphira! Did you see that?" he yelled against the wind.

_Yes, I did_. Eragon told her to turn back around and fly back over the area.


	6. Caught Dead

**Me:** Holy crap. Ten reviews already? That was faster than I thought XD

**Eragon:** What? Did you think it would take longer than that?

**Me:** Nope. Just the time span with the number of reviews per day. I had read that my lovely story had been viewed a total of 70 times over the past 2 days. With that said-

**Eragon:** WOULD YOU STOP THAT? For the love of Alagaesia, your rambling is worse than the old man & his lectures.

**Brom:** What was that you said, boy? In case you've forgotten, I am far older than even your uncle. So do not show disrespect to your elders.

_Que on the "Oh's" & "Ah's" from the audience._

**Eragon:** WHAT? That brat is no where older than me!

_Murtagh appears out of thin air & whacks Eragon in the head with a bat that he borrowed from Shatter._

_**Me:** Thank you, Murtagh. I needed that._

_**Murtagh:** _No problem. I just love antagonizing my so-called brother.

**Me:** Your brother from another father XD

_*Cricket, cricket*_

**Me: **SHUT UP, YOU DAMNED INSECTS! Anyways, I was so happy with the reviews that I decided to post another chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

_Dammit_. Maeia thought as she ran off from where she was standing. A long cloak flowed behind her, covering her tank top and black jeans. She had just seen something very large fly over her head. Her hand moved over to the handbag on her left to keep it from moving too much. Her dragon was sitting atop a branch, growling in alarm. Maeia motioned for her dragon to follow her as she ran past the tree. The black dragon jumped down and glided through the trees alongside her. It had been a little over a month since she hatched. She was large enough to fly fast and be able to keep up with Maeia's pace, her head was now level with her own.

A large shadow zoomed over her once again. Panicking, Maeia ran faster. _Dammit_. _I hate this_. _Of. All. The days. It had to be today!_ She glanced to her right and saw that her dragon was keeping good pace with her, much to Maeia's relief. She could hear yelling from above. _Dammit_. _Hyorinmaru, we need to get to a safer place,_ she called out to her dragon. _Don't worry_. _I'm scanning the area while we're running,_ a feminine voice reached out to Maeia's mind. Within the past week, she learned that her dragon had gained the ability talk to her, as well as the fact that her dragon was female.

They made it near the forest's edge when they were stopped by a man with two horses. _Dammit_. _Hyorin, hide!_ She heard her dragon quickly fly up into the trees unnoticed. She glanced at the stranger and pulled out a dagger from her belt. It had a bone handle and a long,thin blade. _Good thing I bought this from that merchant_. Bracing herself, Maeia waited for whatever was to come. She didn't care what happened to her, so long as her dragon was out of harm's way. She heard a deep roar come from out of nowhere and she glanced up at the sky.

"You seem to be in a hurry, miss."

Maeia looked back at the man and saw that he was wearing traveling clothes, unlike her own attire. She grimaced as he got down from his white horse. Taking a step back, Maeia prepared for the worst. Suddenly, she heard a loud thud behind her. Turning around, she came face-to-face with a rather large blue-scaled dragon. It growled at her, forcing Maeia to step away from the creature.

_Maeia! _Her dragon's voice echoed through her head. _No, Hyorin. Stay away_. Maeia felt panicked as she glanced between the old man and the blue dragon. She guessed that they were Brom and Saphira, but she wasn't sure if they were going to attack her. She watched as a young man climb down from the dragon's neck. Eragon. She was uneased but tried to stay calm. _They all look the same as in the movie, _she gulped.

"Brom! She's the one Saphira and I saw," the dragon's rider, Eragon, exclaimed.

Fear filled Maeia's head and she pointed the dagger out in front of her. She kept her eyes on the boy, especially Saphira. She was not aware of Brom as he snuck up on her from behind. Within seconds, she found herself getting pinned to the ground and her dagger ripped out of her hands. Yelping, she called out to her dragon. She didn't care so long as she was able to get out the situation. _Hyorin! Now! I need your help!_

She heard her dragon roar out as she lept down to the ground. This shocked the older man into releasing Maeia's hands. Maeia quickly got up and got into her karate stance, glaring at her opponents. Hyorinmaru snarled as she backed up next to Maeia, eyes full of anger for harming her rider.

"Another Dragon Rider, but how?"

Maeia knew, without even looking, that was Eragon who spoke. She kept her pose in case they made another move on her and her dragon. She watched as the man, Brom, lower her dagger.

"Who are you,miss?" He asked in a calm voice, trying not to scare Maeia.

"...Maeia," she grunted as she regretted her actions.

_Try not to panic, Maeia_. _We both knew that this was bound to happen_, Hyorinmaru comforted her despite the growls aimed at the two men. Maeia nodded her head regretfully. She could sense the tension in Saphira and Eragon behind her.

"We're not going to hurt you, Maeia. Calm down," Brom sounded so calm.

_How is that he stays so calm through all of this, despite being shocked by Hyorin_. She shrugged it off and straightened her back into a calmer pose. She took a deep breath and exhaled, easing her muscles. Looking at them, she still had uncertainty written on her face. She heard Hyorin's snarls and told her to calm down as well. _I don't think they'll harm us_. _They are enemies of the Empire,_ she patted her dragon's neck to ease the tension in Hyorinmaru's muscles. Hyorinmaru relaxed, but still glared at Brom. _If they try to hurt us, you can bite their heads off. Okay?_ Hyorin nodded in agreement and rested her wings against her body. Maeia looked back at the two men and the blue dragon. A sudden urge of excitement made its way through her mind as she stood before them.

"I have but one question to ask you guys," Maeia asked hesitantly, though she knew the answer. "Who are you?"

Eragon and Saphira lifted their heads, while Brom kept his eyes level with Maeia's. Everyone fell silent.

"I am Eragon. He's Brom. And this dragon, she's Saphira," Eragon responded.


	7. The Start of a New Journey

Hiya. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. Right now I wanna hurry up and get this chapter up since I'm eating a quick lunch before I go to work (I'll tell ya the pizza is one spicy son of a bitch). Yes,forgive my cursing, but it's really, REALLY spicy.

So enjoy this chapter & be sure to review XD

* * *

So that was how it came to be. Maeia had joined Eragon, Brom, and Saphira. Even with the previous encounter starting off on bad ends, they got along quite well. Eragon was happy to have a new sparring partner, besides Brom. However, despite not having fought with swords in real life, Maeia caught on a lot quicker than Eragon. She grew from using a simple dagger to being able to wield a hand-and-a-half sword. She still preferred using her dagger, as it was less noticeable in public.

Maeia sat back as she watched Eragon spar with Brom, her own training done for the day. She agreed with Saphira that it was amusing to watch the two try to 'kill' each other. Even Hyorinmaru enjoyed the new company. She and Saphira got along very well, both excited in seeing another dragon. Maeia looked over at them at the edge of camp and saw them silent, obviously talking to each other. Maeia chuckled. She was happy in seeing her dragon like this.

Despite the fact that both dragons were female, Saphira was a lot bigger than Hyorin. About two or three times larger, but Maeia wasn't the least bit surprised. Hyorin was younger than Saphira by several months. She was growing fast, so she should be about the same size in no time.

Not long after they joined with Eragon and Brom, Maeia showed them the two dragon eggs that she had with her. They were surprised at first, but were relieved at the same time. Brom was especially happy, saying that now there was no way for Galbatorix to get a Rider on his side if the eggs were to hatch.

"Hey, Maeia. Do you want to help me gather some wood for the fire?" Eragon's voice suddenly broke the silence.

Maeia lifted her head up to the young man. Smiling, she accepted his offer and headed out. _Hyorin, I'm going out for a bit. Behave yourself, alright? _Hyorinmaru turned her ebony head towards_ Maeia , you know I will_. Maeia went off and started to gather some wood.

"Yo, Eragon," Maeia thought of something quick to say. "Brom said that you three are heading for the Varden. Is that right?"

"Yeah, they're supposedly enemies of the Empire. They'll help willing to help us when we get to the Beor Mountains."

"Hmmm," Maeia pondered at the thought.

"Why do you ask?" Eragon chocked his head at Maeia.

Maeia shrugged her shoulders. She was unsure whether she should tell her friend about what was to happen in the future. Knowing that he'll freak out, she decided to keep it to herself. Only Hyorinmaru knew of what was in store for them, from what Maeia said would happened in the book.

"Oh...I wasn't sure if you guys were just going to leave me and Hyorin behind."

Eragon took note of this and seemed surprised.

"Huh? Are you crazy?" he joked. "Of course we're not going to leave you here. Brom and I enjoy your company. We could use all the help we can get. Even the Varden would agree to that."

Maeia smiled at his response. She liked Eragon, but only as a friend. A comrade. She had a feeling that he may have liked her a little more. However, when he asked about having a relationship, Maeia told him that she only wanted friendship. Eragon understood, even if he was upset.

After gathering the wood, Maeia and Eragon walked back to camp and started the fire. Brom was over by the dragons, talking them. He then came over and helped start dinner. It was beef stew. They sat there, eating with little talk.

"I see that you've changed a bit, Maeia," Brom remarked as he blew on his stew.

"Hmm? What do you mean by that?" Maeia had a confused look on her face.

"I mean. You're not as thin as when I first saw you," he raised an eyebrow.

Maeia choked on her food. Eragon stopped eating and joined the conversation.

"Yeah, you used to be as skinny as a stick," he joked.

She glared at him, her face turning beet red from embarrassment. _What the hell?_

"W-what? Are you saying that I'm fat?" Maeia's eye twitched slightly, "What the fuck! Are you and Brom pedophiles or what the hell?"

Laughter filled the camp. That caused the dragons to look up from their meal, curious at what was going on. Now, Maeia's face was literally as red as an apple. She was definitely furious and embarrassed at the same time. J_ust a few weeks of being with them and already they're asking me this shit? _

"Oh, good heavens, no. It just that it's that you're getting healthier now with proper nutrition. That's all," Brom chuckled.

Maeia's continued to stay red before paling back to normal. Calming down, she sighed and glared back up at them. Brom had a smirk on his face, but Eragon. He had fallen backwards off the log and spilled his soup all over himself. Even with the hot liquid covering his entire torso, he still continued laughing. By now, Saphira and Hyorinmaru had joined in. Smoke billowed from their nostrils as they chuckled. Maeia also found herself laughing at the sight as well.

"I hope you can find a way to get those stains out on your own," Maeia smirked. "Because I'm not gonna be responsible for your laundry, buddy.

"Hahaha. What?"

Eragon stared blankly at Maeia before looking down at his shirt. He finally realized the soup stains on himself and quickly stood up. Cursing, he ran out to where his horse, Cadoc, was with Brom's horse, Snowfire, grabbing his water skin from his saddle. Maeia and Brom looked at each other for a moment and began cracking up. They all spent the next few minutes laughing until Eragon came back without his shirt on. To Maeia's relief, he was wearing his vest instead.

"Hey, Brom?" Maeia looked at the storyteller.

"Hmm?"

"Where are are we headed to next? Apart from the Varden."

Brom turned his head to her and and smiled.

"We should be reaching Daret by tomorrow. We need to get some more supplies, as well as a decent weapon for you," he was calm when he talked. "You can't expect to fight with just a dagger, Maeia."

Maeia nodded her head in agreement. She was excited about going into Daret, especially with Brom and Eragon at her side. Yet, she wasn't all certain about how the visit would end. She remembered that the movie involved some Urgals attacking the town. She kept calm and told the guys that she was going to bed and get some sleep. They too decided to do the same.

Crouching down next to Hyorin, Maeia leaned back against her dragon's side. _Tomorrow will fun_. Hyorin turned her head to lay next to Maeia lap, _You really think so, Maeia_. Maeia looked down at her dragon and rubbed Hyorin's brow. Her dragon purred at the touch. _Yeah, there'll be a lot of excitement_. _Although, we both know that Brom will want you and Saphira a little ways away while we go into town_. Hyorin opened one blue eye, _But close in mind_.


	8. Encounters of Magic

Daret, a small village built near the shore of a lake. It was rather interesting to Maeia, as she had never seen it before in person. She cocked her head and took in the scenery. It seemed as if the town truly was built on water. The air was cool, but muggy. It was nearing sunset by the time she and her friends finally reached the town. However, the closer they got, the more shivers Maeia got. She was more curious than nervous.

"How is it that the town is stable enough to survive?," she started to ask, looking over at Brom.

Eragon closed his half-opened mouth, about to ask the same. Brom was the first to respond.

"Daret is only a small community. The houses are built on stilts to prevent water from entering. The people here did this to make it more difficult for enemies who want to raid their homes. This way, while the enemy is trying to get to the town, everyone can make an escape on their boats while the warriors stayed to defend."

"I see. Unless the enemy has bows and arrows and boats as well."

Brom nodded his head at this. Eragon turned around on his saddle and glanced over his shoulder at Maeia. She smiled in return and averted her attention back to the small water village. Because Hyorinmaru and Saphira couldn't carry their riders when nearing towns, Maeia had to ride on Eragon's horse. Saphira and Hyorinmaru were walking beside them for a bit, but had to depart when they neared Daret.

Maeia reached out with her mind to keep in contact with her dragon. _How are you doing, Hyorin?_ She could the tendons of her dragon's mind as the question was answered. _I am fine, child. Saphira and I can see you even if you can't see us_. Maeia looked around for the two dragons. It was true. The mist around the lake was dense, preventing anyone from seeing too much of the sky. Because of their dark scales, Saphira and Hyorin would only appear as faint shadows, let alone not be seen at all.

"This is it. Keep your guard up and don't venture off too far," Brom's voice whispered.

They stopped and dismounted Cadoc and Snowfire. Tying the animals to a nearby log, the three entered Daret. Maeia was nervous but managed to not show show it. The village as dark, lit by only the torches that were put in front of each house. Brom gave Maeia and Eragon some money and told them to stick together. He then took off in his own direction. The two Riders checked out the town briefly and found a food stand. An older woman stood inside, tending to some bread dough.

While Eragon was busy buying some bread and meat from the woman, Maeia walked over to a small hut. It had several weapons in it, so she decided to check it out. Glancing through the swords and daggers, she couldn't help but notice someone watching her. Looking up slightly, she saw someone on the other side of the path. He was wearing what appeared to be a hooded cloak, which covered his face. Not able to see him clearly, Maeia didn't bother. Moving her attention back to a pair of near-similar swords, Maeia took the swords down to inspect them. They weren't as long as Brom's and Eragon's swords, but they were certainly longer than her dagger, about three-feet in length. The blades' steel surfaces glimmered in the torch light as Maeia turned them over and over. Content, she walked over to the store keeper and showed him the blades.

"I would like to buy these, sir."

The man lifted his head and took the blades. Taking out the small bag of money from her belt, Maeia was thankful that she had enough change. After paying the man and buying two belts for the blades, Maeia walked out of the store. She strapped the belts across her back and chest, not caring to strap them to her waist. She glanced up and saw the hooded figure again. She noticed that he was cautiously making his way in her direction. Maeia quickly put the dual blades into their sheaths on her back and walked away from the hut.

Turning around a corner, Maeia found that everything was unusually quiet. All the huts were closed, not a single life form was to be seen. Panicking, she tried to look for Eragon and Brom. She reached out to Hyorin and told her what was going on. Suddenly, something grabbed Maeia and threw her to the ground. Looking up ,she saw an immensely tall monster towering above her. It was an Urgal. The beast lifted a gnarled glaive up to deliver a deadly blow. _Oh shit!_ Maeia rolled out of the way and got on her feet. Several more Urgals joined in and surrounded her. Bringing out her newly bought blades, Maeia prayed to Bahamut to give her the strength to fight. She lifted the blades to her sides and rushed forward.

Blood-curdling howls filled the air as Brom and Eragon looked for Maeia while battling the Urgals. Their blades glistened with dark blood with each stroke.

"I thought I told you to keep an eye on Maeia!" Brom was furious.

"I was! She was right behind me while I was getting the food!"

An Urgal fell as Eragon lowered his sword. _Saphira! We need your help!_ _Urgals!_ He could feel his dragon's anger build up and release an enormous amount on energy into the air. He was worried if Maeia was in trouble. _Knowing her, she was probably caught in the same situation as me and Brom_. Anger building up, he raised his sword and stuck it into one Urgal's skull. It got stuck in its horns, so he brought out his bow and began firing arrows. He saw a group of Urgals charge at Brom. Readying his bow, he shot an arrow at them, yelling, "Brisingr!"

Maeia frantically ran out from behind a hut as a group of Urgals followed her closely. She turned around and managed to cut down one, only to back up as another swung an axe at her head. She had just spoke to Hyorinmaru, telling her to contact Eragon and Saphira and to come to her side. Now, she waited while she tried to get away from the monsters while looking for a way out.

"Holy shit! Come on!," she yelled between slashes.

She jumped back even farther to get as far away from the Urgals as possible. One by one, she would dodge their blows but not by much. One Urgal had managed to cut her cheek. Had she been any closer, Maeia would've lost half of her head. She shuddered, sweat pouring down her brows. Quickly wiping the sweat and blood from her face, she shot one arm forward. The blade peered out of the Urgal's back, tearing its lungs and spine. It collapsed in a bloody mess. Maeia looked up at the sky, _Come on, Hyorin. Where are you?_ Letting her guard down for a split second, she failed to notice the Urgal coming at her back. Blood spurred from the wound as Maeia screamed in agony. Kneeling down, she watched her own blood cover the wooden planks. _G-God. D-D-Dammit._

She heard a howl and she weakly looked up. Several Urgals suddenly fell in front of her, arrowing protruding from their necks. Staggering to get up, she saw the man from before standing before her. An arrow poised at her, Maeia saw his eyes glance from her to an Urgal. The arrow was let loose and embedded itself into a nearby Urgal. Maeia then turned to her opponents, fuming with a fiery energy that longed to escape. She lifted her good arm up and slammed the blade down through the chest of the nearest Urgal.

"Garjzla!" Maeia yelled out at the top of her lungs.

A bright blue light exploded from the blade and reverberated the area with such intensity that it sent a shock wave out of the Urgal's body, tearing it apart. Blood splattered on its remaining comrades and Maeia, sending a wave of panic. For an instant, Maeia thought she heard another voice and saw another bright explosion appear not far from where she was standing. She looked over at the hooded man. She could see the fear in his eyes, but another emotion at the same time. He took a step forward but stopped. Dropping her blades, Maeia felt strangely exhausted. She felt her dragon's mind reach her own like a wave of cold air. _Maeia! Hang in there. Hang in there. _Panting, her vision faded in and out. Looking up, Maeia could see the shadow of Hyorinmaru's body appear from the mist. Her knees then buckled from an unknown weight, causing her to collapse to the ground.


	9. For the Love of Traveling

Shadowed images faded in and out. Pain stabbed at Maeia's head as she slowly regained consciousness. A voice called her name multiple times and a blurry face came into view. Groaning, Maeia finally awoke.

"Maeia? Can you hear me?" someone called her name once again.

Looking over to who was talking to her, Maeia recognized Eragon's face looming over hers. She blinked a few times and shifted her weight to sit up. Eragon's hand stopped her, gently.

"You need to take it easy for a bit. You took some pretty bad injuries in Daret," he assured her.

Her back began throbbing, forcing Maeia back down. She remembered mostly of what had happened but the pain disrupted her thoughts. She arched her back slightly and moved her hand over her shoulder. It was then that she realized that her entire back was covered in some sort of bandage. _What? How the hell...oh, hell no_. Maeia's head shot up and bumped Eragon''s forehead. Ignoring the pain, Maeia went to lift up her shirt only the see that she was only wearing her bra and the bandage. Red filled her face in an instant, and she glared at Eragon.

"What...how...what the fuck?" she fumed with rage. "Who the hell did this?"

"If you mean the cut, then it was the Urgals. As for the bandage, that would be...uh...B-Brom?" realization of Maeia's anger scared Eragon.

Maeia staggered up and started limping in an unknown direction. Maeia looked around furiously, not seeing the old man anywhere. She looked back at Eragon and saw that he was as pale as a ghost.

"Where is he," Maeia hissed.

Knowing to not talk, Eragon pointed to his left. Maeia followed his finger and saw Brom tending to Hyorinmaru and Saphira by a fire. She then stormed over in that direction. Hyorin was the first to see Maeia and lifted her head to greet her. _Maeia, you're awake..._Hyorin stopped and saw the fire in Maeia's eyes. Brom saw this and looked over at Maeia. The young female Rider stomped right up to him and glared up into his face. Despite their height difference, Maeia kicked the man in the crook of his legs. The older man grimaced and fell to his knees.

"I see...that you've recovered quite well," he said through his clenched teeth.

"Why. Did. You. Take. My. Top. Off. God, you are a bastard!"

Brom looked up with a confused look on his face. He opened his to speak but stopped. He looked behind Maeia and saw Eragon. The boy cowered a distance from the two. A spark appeared in Brom's eyes.

"Eragon. I suppose you told Maeia that I wrapped her back."

Maeia glanced over at Eragon. Fear stuck to the boy's face as he looked between her and Brom.

"Umm."

"You really are a fool, boy," Brom straightened up and looked at Maeia. "It was not I who unclothed and bandaged you, Maeia, it was Eragon. I only readied the bandages."

"...What?"

Maeia glared at Brom, but turned her head to Eragon. A disturbance filled the air as an invisible fire shrouded Maeia's body.

"You," Maeia took a step forward. "Have you no dignity for women, you incompetent boy?"

With that, Eragon turned tail and took off as fast as he could with Maeia trailing his heels. Brom shook his head and casually walked to the fire, beginning dinner. Hyorinmaru and Saphira watched on as Maeia chased Eragon around the camp and behind some trees. Maeia caught up Eragon and tackled him to the ground, sending plumes of dirt and rock into the air. _Do you think he may have overdone it, Saphira? _Hyorin cocked her head at the sapphire dragon. Saphira sat quiet for a few moments. _I wouldn't be surprised. After all, he still has yet to mature, even in being as old as he is._ Both dragons sat in silence as Eragon's yelps of pain and torture filled the forest. Hyorin finally spoke,_ It does seem as if he still takes a liking to Maeia, even though she turned him down...Bad move on his part,_ both said the last sentence at the same time.

After several beatings and bruising, the fight ended. Maeia walked back to the camp, over to Hyorin. She shifted through her bags and took out her cloak. _Do you feel any better, child,_ Hyorin asked gently with caution. Wrapping the cloak around her shoulders, Maeia placed her hand on her dragon's bony snout and rubbed the scales. _Yeah, I'm just pissed off at Eragon. That's all,_ she signed. Hyorin nuzzled her head against Maeia's arm, being careful to not cause any pain from the injury. _Does it hurt? _Maeia nodded her head, _Yeah, but not much._ Maeia sat down on a rock next to Hyorin, staring down at the crackling fire. She quickly glanced up and watched as Eragon limped towards the fire. His body and face was covered in bruises and scratches. A dark bruise showing up noticeably over his right eye, a black eye. He sat opposite of her as to not get hurt even more. Maeia sighed deeply. She knew it was going to be a long night. As mad as she was at Eragon for his actions, she did feel thankful that he helped with her torn back.

Not a word was spoken as they ate their meal. Maeia had managed to calm down after her fit at Eragon. She still had anger problems, but this case was barely an exception. She looked up at Eragon and saw the bruises still showing. She felt a bit bad for him, despite knowing that he deserved it.

"Sorry for going over my head, kid," she finally said.

Brom and Eragon lifted their heads at Maeia. Brom just shook his head.

"There is nothing to be sorry about. Immature as he was, Eragon did need to be taught a lesson." Silence broke his words, "However, you do need to learn to control your emotions."

Maeia nodded her head. She looked at Eragon. He was no longer afraid of her, but he was cautious.

"I should be the one apologizing, Maeia. I was just worried that you weren't going to make it."

"...Forgiven. Just, next time, please don't...oh, what's the word..."

"Tear your shirt off and try not to look at your chest," Brom interrupted.

Maeia slowly turned her gaze at Brom, surprised at his response. _Did he just say..._Maeia glared at her fellow Rider. She growled Eragon's name. He gulped under her stare. Hyorinmaru entered her Rider's mind, _Control yourself, Maeia_. Maeia closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"Yes, that," she finished her previous sentence.

Maeia finished her dinner and put away her bowl. Previously not a soup-lover, she grown accustomed to the meals that Brom made for them. It was more than once that she complimented on how his stews were better tasting than her mom's, which was the truth.

"So, I heard that you've used magic for the first time," Brom put his soup bowl down. "Am I correct?"

"Yeah, I still don't know entirely on how it happened. It just came over me," Maeia nodded her head.

Brom took note of this and tugged on his graying beard.

"I see. What you and Eragon found through pure instinct..."

Maeia cocked her head and looked over at Eragon, _So he used magic too_. Saphira heard her thought and nodded her head.

"...usually takes the average Dragon Rider years to figure out. I've been impressed in your growth as Riders, but this new-found power of your truly fascinates me. Do either of you know what you did?"

Maeia and Eragon both shook their heads. Interested, they stayed silent and listened to the old man's lecture.

"Very well, then I will start from the beginning. What the both of you used earlier was magic. Magic is the energy that flows through all living things. Those who know and speak those words can control that energy and create magic."

"The right words?" interrupted Eragon.

"Yes. The first to use this magic were the dragons of Alagaesia. However, their ability to control this energy is random and can be uncontrollable. The first beings who learned to control it were the elves. Through a language whose origin is unknown, they called it the Ancient Language. What the two of you said was a part of that ancient language. Eragon used the word brisingr and created a blue flame, while you used..." he waited for Maeia to answer.

"Garjzla."

A faint white-blue light flashed in front of Maeia and lit up the camp for a moment before fading away. Brom nodded his head.

"The word Garjzla is translated to light. The language describes everything that the word is. Not only are brisingr and garjzla the names for fire and light, they are what they say. If you can control it, that energy can be directed to do what ever you want. However, even this magic has its restrictions."

Maeia lifted her finger to say something. Brom nodded his head and allowed her to speak.

"Let me guess. There are rules and restrictions to the extent of its use," Maeia said with excitement.

"Yes. Just like everything else in life, magic has its limitations. It draws the energy needed to make the deed from the one who wants to use it. However, if a Rider, or a sorcerer, is not strong enough, a single word can take away all of your energy and perhaps kill you. That is why you must take caution and only use magic as a last resort in any battle. Is that understood?"

Maeia and Eragon nodded their heads, absorbing all of the knowledge that Brom had just told them. _Brom is a magician,_ Hyorinmaru spoke. Maeia agreed with her. It was going to be fun having the ability to use magic, but she had to be careful. Like Brom said, she had to know her limitations and train to become strong enough to use more complicated forms of magic. Eragon asked Brom if he would teach them how to use the Ancient Language. Brom said that he would, but only the very few words that he knew.

"I do not know much of controlling the Ancient Language, but I will teach you what I do know."

"Oh, yeah. This'll get exciting. I can feel it in the air," Maeia punched the air with her fist.

Brom and Eragon chuckled, but Brom told her to not get too excited over the issue. Maeia reluctantly nodded her head.

"However, I do have one question, Brom. How is it that Eragon created blue fire but the light I called out was pale blue, almost white?"

"That is a good question, Maeia. The color of magic reflects on who says it and the color of a Rider's dragon. Eragon's dragon is blue, so his fire was blue. But the color of the light you used is different from Hyorinmaru's scales, which fascinates me. Have you used magic before?"

Maeia shook her head.

"I see."

Brom thought for a moment. He cleared his throat and returned his gaze to the fire.

"Anyways, enough with all this for tonight. We are in much need for sleep."

With that, they unrolled their blankets and readied for bed. Hyorinmaru laid down next to Maeia, folding her velvet wings. Her large, bony head rested at Maeia's side. Maeia rubbed her dragon's brow and said 'good-night' before falling asleep.


	10. Dreams & Reality

Humming filled the air as Maeia walked along a dirt road. It was early in the morning and Brom and Eragon were still asleep. Bored as hell, Maeia tried to find something to do for the past two hours. Stopping at the edge of the road, she sat down on a rock that overlooked a valley. It was a beautiful morning and the landscape was no exception. _Sigh_. Maeia closed her eyes and listened to the chirps of the morning birds. She reached out with her mind and saw the blurred images of animals on the forest floor, their auras. It was confusing because she knew that with her being a young Rider, she shouldn't be able to use this level of magic. She never told either Brom nor Eragon. They would become suspicious. Bringing her senses back to her body, Maeia opened her eyes and got up. She looked back at the valley before turning back towards the direction of camp.

_You are still curious of your powers? _Hyorinmaru's voice echoed through Maeia's stilled mind. Maeia nodded and looked up as a shadow hovered above her. Hyorinmaru landed several feet in front of her, her ebony scales glittered with hues of blue and purple in the dim sunlight. Hyorin lowered her head as she walked up to her Rider, ice-blue eyes meeting with dark, hazel eyes. Maeia smiled and rubbed her dragon's snout, _Yeah. It's giving me a migraine trying to think about it._ Patting Hyorin's head, Maeia continued walking alongside her dragon.

By the time Maeia made it back to camp, Brom and Eragon were already up and having breakfast. They nodded their heads 'good morning' and went on eating. Maeia helped her self to some food and sat down to eat as well.

"Out on your morning walks again," Brom asked.

"Yeah," Maeia nodded. "It feels good to walk around, especially in this weather."

"No argument there."

Finished with breakfast, everyone went to their packs and got ready to head out. With the Urgals surely on their tail, there was no time for a long rest. Maeia and her friends had been on the run for four days straight. They made a few stops for some rest and for refilling their water skins. The only time they actually got some sleep was last night, but they didn't make camp until about midnight. Maeia was still a bit tired, so Eragon said that he'll ride Saphira and had let Maeia ride Cadoc for the day. As much as she wanted to start flying with Hyorin, she knew that they had a few more weeks before Hyorin was big enough to ride.

'_Soon, very soon, child. You will find the true meaning of your existence in this world.' Darkness filled Maeia's mind as she searched for the source of the voice. 'What do you want with me?' 'Nothing more than yourself, child,' the deep voice echoed through the darkness. 'Who are you? Tell me.' Suddenly, a bright light flashed before Maeia. She could barely make out the faint outline of an immense, transparent shadow. 'You posses great power, child. With your powers, you can destroy the Empire and avenge the dragons whose lives have been lost to the dark king.' 'I can't help you if I don't even know what to do, let alone how to use this power.' The air pressure seemed to have dropped tremendously. It felt like an unknown presence was trying to pass through Maeia's body. The air in her lungs compressed, making it almost impossible to breathe. 'Avenge my children, child. Your fate is inevitable. Soon, it all shall be revealed, but for now.' The bright light began fading back into the darkness. 'Hey. Wait!' 'There is more to you than even you may know.' Maeia began running towards the direction that the light came from but couldn't move. She started hearing voices and someone calling her name. The darkness began to fade away and Maeia's senses began to awake. 'Who are you?'_

"Maeia!"

Maeia snapped back to reality. She looked at Brom in a daze before coming back to herself. She shook her head.

"Huh? Oh...sorry, Brom. I guess I kind of dozed off for a bit."

"Hmph. Well, it's time that you wake up because we're almost there."

"Huh?"

Maeia looked ahead of her and saw a large mountain looming in the distance. _What the? _Maeia scratched at her head. _That is Helgrind, Maeia. Brom said that we'll be making a stop at the base of the mountain. You were sleeping though, _Hyorinmaru spoke. Maeia sighed and yawned at the same time, _Great. Who knows how this'll turn out to be._ Her dragon chuckled and left her mind. Maeia stretched her arms and back. The stiffness of her body told her that she was asleep for quite a while.

Looking up at the dark mountain, Maeia shivered. Its presence alone sent an eerie chill through her body. A dark evil loomed at the mountain's peak, threatening anyone who came close to it. Maeia stared at the mountain, it seemed to be calling for her. She shrugged it off and focused at its base. A large city outlined its base to the west. Maeia could barely make the outlines of the spiked towers that came from a church at the heart of the city. _Dras~Leona_. She knew the history of Dras~Leona. It was dark and unreal to the human mind. She also knew that the Ra'zac lived inside Helgrind and preyed on human sacrifice. Maeia grimaced at the thought. It was dangerous, that was for certain. She looked over at Brom. She knew that both he and Eragon were hunting the Ra'zac. _But do they know what is to come?_ Maeia knew what is going to happen and felt sick. They were good friends. It broke her heart knowing that she might lose one of them, even if they were pains to deal with.

"So, how long are we going to stay here?" Maeia asked, to erase the thought.

"Perhaps a day or two. We need supplies," Brom replied. "Even though Dras~Leona is one of the king's favored cities, it has the supplies we need. It won't be a long stay."

"I have a feeling that it won't," Maeia whispered under her breath.

"Go tell Hyorinmaru to have Eragon dismount Saphira and get out of sight. We can't any guards see two dragons in the sky."

Maeia nodded in agreement. She reached out to Hyorin and relayed the message. Within a few minutes, Eragon and Saphira flew down into the forest. Eragon got off of Saphira and motioned for her to go ahead. Brom slowed his horse, and Maeia did the same. The young male Rider walked over to Cadoc and got on behind Maeia.

"I told Saphira to go ahead with Hyorinmaru to find a place to hide," Eragon had concern in his voice.

Maeia took note at this and saw Brom nod his head. She watched on as her dragon and Saphira fly off deeper into the forest towards some hills. _Skulblaka's Vienn_. Her eyesight changed as it moved over to Hyorin's, allowing her to see what her dragon was seeing. Her eyes scanned the ground and spotted a small cave in the side of one of the hills. Maeia disconnected from Hyorin, knowing that she was safe with the older dragon now. She gripped Cadoc's reins, tension building up in her arms. _Try and stay calm, Maeia. Stay calm_.


	11. SometimesThings Don't Go As Planned

"Fucking asshole," Maeia pouted as she slowly made her way through the forest.

Not even a mile away from Dras~Leona, Brom mentioned that it was probably too dangerous for her to continue on with them into the city. They had got in an argument that involved Maeia being capable or not in being able to defend herself if something bad were to happen. _I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I could take on any fucking guards anytime._ Not only that, Brom also said that it would be too noticeable if Maeia was to stay with them. Her clothing was still 'out-of-the-mind' fashion compared to other people, no matter how she improvised.

"The townspeople would have the guards upon us in no time," she mocked, repeating what Brom had told her. "With this much stress, we can't afford to be spotted. My ass!"

Not to mention that Brom insisted that Eragon continue to ride Cadoc through town, Maeia had to literally walk all the way back to the dragons. Even Eragon protested alongside Maeia that it wasn't a good idea to walk on her own, but Brom insisted. She couldn't even call for Hyorin to come and get her because people would see them. It was like deja vu all over again, but in dealing with an old man's lecture instead of an old hag's bickering. Maeia sighed. She knew that pouting over a simple ordeal wasn't going to get her anywhere. _Just put it aside and focus on what matters most. Hmm...fuck it._

She stopped to take a break and sat on a rock next to a tree. Taking in the forest air, Maeia eased her mind a bit. _At least the forest doesn't bitch at me. That is, not as far as I can hear,_ she thought to herself. The silence was broke when she suddenly heard the faint snap of a twig. Maeia twisted around to look for whom ever was there.

"Hello? Who's there?"

When no one answered, Maeia got up and went over to where she heard the noise. She walked past a tree several yards from where she was sitting and saw a pair of shoe prints in the dirt. Her eyes followed the imprints as they scuttled towards some bushes a little ways away. She felt as is she was still being watched that moment. Knowing that it would be dangerous to go back to the dragons with some one obviously following her, Maeia improvised. Smirking, she started whistling and turned around, walking off casually.

She walked for about twenty minutes, stopping occasionally to listen for anyone. Several times she did hear someone move some leaves or something and stop whenever she did. Smirking, she thought of another idea to bring the stalker out of hiding. Maeia walked over to a large tree and slid behind it. When hidden, she began climbing up the trunk._ And they said that I'm no good at climbing trees. Fuck you, world. I'm an expert at this._ She chuckled softly and stopped climbing when she was about fifteen feet off the ground, sitting down on a branch. _Alright, now let's play the waiting game_.

It didn't take long before Maeia was able to notice the shift in the bushes in front of the tree. Sitting still to not be seen, she watched a hooded figure step out of the brush. _Hmm? That looks familiar._ The person walked over to the tree cautiously, looking around it. She restrained herself from snickering as the person tried to figure out what happened to the girl that he or she was following. _This is so much fun_, Maeia quietly lifted her knee up to her chest and rested her elbow on it. The lad was definitely getting confused and pissed off as they said a few curses. Maeia mentally laughed to herself.

It seemed that the person had given up as they began walking away from the tree. Maeia began to descend slowly but stopped when she saw the person also stop. She held her breath as she watched her follower walk back to the tree. The person threw back the hood, and Maeia nearly gasped. The guy had brown hair reaching down to the nape of his neck. Dark eyes gleamed under his bangs. Maeia instantly recognized the guy. It was Murtagh. _Holy fuck_. She watched on as Murtagh observed the base of the tree and began looking at the trunk. _Uh-oh. He's not gonna...shit,_ Maeia hissed. She reached over her shoulder and grasped the hilt of one of her blades. She jerked back and hid behind some branches that stuck out in front of her. _Dammit! I hope he doesn't see me._ Maeia sat still and held her breath.

Suddenly, Maeia heard some yelling, making her jump. She knew that it shocked Murtagh as well because she heard him dash to the cover of the brush. Maeia finally let out her breath and breathed deeply. She released her grip on the hilt and quickly made her way back down to the ground, scanning the area. She knew that Murtagh must've been watching her at the moment, but the girl didn't care. The yelling was getting louder, and closer, so Maeia made a quick dash towards the hills. Not knowing who was making all the racket, she was a bit thankful as she wasn't planning on actually meeting Murtagh quite yet.

Maeia ran through the forest at the base of the hillside that she saw Hyorin and Saphira fly towards earlier. She had called for Hyorinmaru and was told that Eragon and Brom had been spotted. Maeia cursed so many words that is was certain that she said nearly the entire language. _Not even spending four hours in the damn city and already they've been caught. Pitiful. Just _pitiful. Stopping to get a breath, Maeia looked up and saw the cave, with Hyorinmaru waiting for her. _Hyorin, I'm coming up. Tell Saphira to have the others know that I made it safely,_ she panted. _Very well, Maeia. There is a small path to your right that you can _use. They both nodded in agreement.

Maeia jogged over in the direction that Hyorin told her to take. She saw an pathway that seemed to have been made by a rock slide. Getting a good grip on the loose rocks, Maeia began climbing up the side of the hill. Upon reaching the cave, she was greeted by her dragon.

"Hyorin, what's going on?" she said, frantically. "I thought they said that everything will be going to plan. Get in, get information and supplies, and get out."

The black dragon folded her wings against her body. Hyorinmaru approached Maeia and lowered her head, _I thought the same thing. However, someone must have noticed something unusual and reported to the soldiers._ Maeia growled, but tried to stay calm. She shook her head, _Is that what Eragon told Saphira?_ Hyorinmaru nodded. Walking into the cave, Maeia sat down on a rock between Saphira and Hyorin. Now, the only thing to do was to wait for Brom and Eragon to return from their 'visit' to Dras~Leona.


	12. Five Hundred & A Plate of Ra' zac

It was around early evening by the time Eragon and Brom came back. It was certain that the both of them were exhausted. Maeia, however, was not so uneased. She had been sleeping beside Hyorinmaru by the time of their return. Maeia rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"So...How'd it go?" she said sarcastically, humoring at their attempt.

"It was not a success," Brom did nothing but grunt in disapproval.

Maeia shook her head and turned her attention to Eragon. He was currently tending to Saphira's scales. Maeia got up and walked over to Hyorin, who was laying next to Saphira. Her dragon had definitely grown up fast. When they first met Eragon and Saphira, Hyorin was nearly half as tall as the blue dragon. Now, the top of her head was level with Saphira's cheek bone. _Hey, Hyorin_, Maeia patted her dragon's ebony shoulder. _The air is thick with evil, child. I fear it_, concern filled Hyorin's every word. Maeia's eyes softened. She knew they were dangerously near Helgrind. If any of the Ra'zac were to sniff them out, she and her friends would be overwhelmed in a matter of hours, or even minutes. _I hear you, Hyorin._

Maeia walked around to search through her saddle bag and found her handbag. Opening the leather flap, she looked in on the two eggs. _Good. They're still there,_ Maeia proclaimed to herself. She had laid eyes on them only a few times during her travels with Eragon and Brom, but she never took them out. Even Although she was still very young, she felt motherly towards the eggs. Even when Brom asked her if he could have a look at them, Maeia was very protective and refused to allow him to hold them for too long. She was relieved that he respectful of her actions, saying occasionally that the action balanced out her attitude, both as an insult and as a commpliment.

"Hey, Eragon?"

"Hmm?"

"What exactly happened out there? I thought..." the words slipped from Maeia's mouth, completely 'forgetting' what she was going to say.

Eragon lifted his head up towards the cave's entrance. It was sunset now, and the stars were beginning to show up in the sky. Maeia heard him sigh before he finally spoke.

"It was mostly my fault. Brom had told me to keep my head covered with the hood, but...well...you know what I did."

"Oh," Maeia sighed. "I don't see an argument there."

"Very funny, not. I wasn't paying attention when Brom and I were walking down the street. I saw a poster of the three of us. Your picture was the most unusual. It showed your wearing your white...um...shirt..."

"Tank-top, Eragon. It's called a tank-top."

"Anyways, it had you on it. At first, It thought it looked nothing like you, so I took off my hood to get a better look. That was when I heard someone yell out to some guards nearby. Apparently, they recognized me from my wanted poster," he snorted. "Can you believe it, though. Brom and I have only a hundred crowns for our heads, but you. The poster said almost five hundred for yours."

With that, Maeia burst out laughing. She stopped when she saw Brom staring at her with an angry 'Be quiet or we'll be heard' look. Maeia snickered at looked back at Eragon.

"S-Sorry. I couldn't help myself. Are you serious?" interest filled her eyes. "They want a hell of a lot more money for my capture than yours. Wow! I feel loved!"

"Enough to be wanted by the Empire..."

"And Galbatorix."

"Yeah, what ever. Anyways, we should quiet down a bit before Brom decides to bite both of our heads off at once," he snickered and whispered in a humorous fashion.

Maeia snickered and nodded her head. She how Eragon was like. She was previously taken back when she found how he was so much like herself. Eragon was, however, way less mature and adventurous than she was. She walked over to the edge of the cave and looked out at Dras~Leona. The lit torches were scattered along the supposed streets that she couldn't see. With out knowing it, she glanced down at the base of the hill. An unusual light flickered as it moved with inhuman speed. _Hmm?_ She leaned down to get a better look. Suddenly, the light passed through a clearing, heading in their direction. Several dark figures zoomed through the clearing. Fear struck Maeia in the deepest parts of her head. _Ra'zac. But how did they?_ She instantly knew that they were in danger. She knew what she had to do, for it would be a matter of time before the enemy would be upon them.

"Eragon! Brom..." Maeia yelled before she was unexpectedly cut off.

She felt a sharp pain hit her in the back of her head. She could hear her friends yelling alongside the roaring of the two dragons. _Maeia!_ Hyorinmaru called out to her Rider, but was too late. Maeia winced as the darkness quickly overcame her vision. _Oh, fucking shit. Not. Again._


	13. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

Pain ached the back of Maeia's head as she slowly began to regain consciousness. Opening her eyes, she noticed that she was no longer in the safety of the cave but out in the open. Disoriented, she glanced at her surroundings and stopped when she saw her friends laying not far from her. A low growl sounded from behind her. Maeia went to twist on her arms, only to find out that her wrists were shackled. _What the?_ She twisted her body the best she could and looked behind her. What she saw stunned her, causing a gasp to escape from her pale lips. Behind her was her dragon, shackled as well. Hyorin had large chains covering her sides, pinning down her wings, and several locked together around her legs to prevent too much movement. Her scaley head also had chains shackled to her horns, anchored to the ground by huge bolts. The only movement Maeia saw in her dragon was in her eyes and tail. Hyorinmaru tilted her head in Maeia's direction slightly, _Maeia? Are. You. Alright?_ The words stuck to her head. It was somewhat hard for Maeia to understand her dragon's thought completely. _Drugs. I must've been drugged. Dammit,_ she cursed inside. A screech filled her ears, causing her to wince sharply. Craning her neck, she looked up into the eyes of a Ra'zac. The was the most hideous monster Maeia had ever seen in her life. The beast had large, bead-like eyes that were darker than night. A smooth shell covered its bald head with a protruding beak for a mouth. A foul stench emanated from the creature's tattered cloak, smelling of rotting flesh. _Ugh. Disgusting._ This made Maeia shrink back and crinkle her nose.

"Aww. She's awakened. Come look," the Ra'zac hissed.

Another Ra'zac came over to Maeia and picked her up by the collar of her shirt. Maeia yelped at the sudden movement, her vision blurring for an instant. She heard Hyorin sent a threatening growl at the Ra'zac. The creature dropped the female Rider and turned to speak with its comrade.

"Yesss. The Massster will be pleassed indeed."

A moan broke the conversation. Maeia looked over and saw that Brom as on the verge on waking up. _Good. He's still alive._ Both Ra'zac hissed and slithered to the old man. One of them grabbed Brom's hair and yanked at him. Maeia winced. At that moment, Eragon awoke as well to witness the torture. He was both stunned and angry.

"Should wee kill him. He has been much trouble."

_No, please don't do it._ Maeia wanted to stop the Ra'zac but she could move her body. She cursed at herself for being so weak. She felt Eragon's eyes on her and she looked at him. Sorrow and fear filled his brown eyes, causing Maeia to shudder. He leaned over to her slightly until he was at least a foot away.

"What's going on?" Maeia asked.

"I don't know. Brom and I heard you yelp at the cave's entrance, but we couldn't move fast enough," he replied in a whisper as well. "They were too fast for us to even fight back. That's as far as I can remember."

"Dammit. I don't even know how long I've been out," Maeia cursed under breath so only she could hear.

Footsteps broke their focus as two more Ra'zac came into view, one kicking Eragon in his side. Maeia winced as Eragon cried out in pain.

"Silence! There will be no talking," the Ra'zac growled.

The Ra'zac then turned to Maeia and hit her hard in the head. Maeia bit her lip and fought back the pain. She felt the warm blood trickle down her chin.

"Son of a bitch," she spat at the monster.

The monster hissed and smacked Maeia again. Growling, Maeia felt a strange anger filling her heart. Her chest felt cold as threads of hatred filled her veins. A glob of blood found its way from Maeia's mouth onto the Ra'zac's boots. Utter disrespect for the beasts didn't move Maeia.

"You brat! Be thankful that we did not kill you, yet," the Ra'zac went to kick Maeia.

"That is enough, Brother. We need her alive as we need the other," one Ra'zac interrupted, stopping the kick.

"Why must we keep both Riders when we need only one."

"Our massster wished it. We must not disobey."

Maeia swallowed the oozing blood, not wanting anyone seeing her bleed. She looked over at Brom. He was laying on the ground with one Ra'zac standing behind him. Maeia could see the man's eyes flutter slightly but did open. Bruises covered his face and arms. _Dammit. What have they done you, old man._ Maeia looked for Saphira and found her behind Eragon, shackled like Hyorin but not with as much chains. _Hmph. Hyorin must've really pissed them off. Great job, girl._ An argument suddenly broke out between two of the Ra'zac, a topic that Maeia failed to notice. The moment she heard her name, her attention was grabbed.

"She is no good to usss. She'll only be more trouble."

"Enough! She possess great power. I can sense it in her eyes."

_What? Power? Seen in my eyes?_ Maeia wondered what the words meant. Trying to think back, she did remember the strange dreams that she had ever since Hyorinmaru hatched. They occurred often, but became more frequent when she met the others. _What the hell are they talking about?_

"Yesss. I saw the power too. Even the King would be pleased if he sees her."

The Ra'zac that was disagreeing with the other two hissed. It screeched out with anger. Obviously, as hideous as the creatures were, they did seem to have a 'sense' of emotions.

"Just because you can sense and I can't does not mean that she'll be useful. Her dragon was not very cooperative with us. She'll be no different," it pointed at Maeia.

"True. But you are still young, Brother. We are older, so it is decided that she'll be kept alive."

"Yesss. Alive and well."

The one Ra'zac stomped over to Maeia and brought out a dagger. The cold steel touched Maeia's throat, causing her to shiver. The two opposing Ra'zac hissed at their brother and stepped forward.

"But what if we say that she was killed by accident."

Maeia heard Eragon whisper 'no' at this. Even Hyorin took note and tried to force herself against the chains to get closer to the Ra'zac. Maeia knew that her dragon was ready to bite the Ra'zac's head off and dispose of its body. The dragon's anger filled the air like a cold chill, startling the Ra'zac. _Harm her and you will die, foul beast!_ The Ra'zac apparently heard the black dragon and all three jumped away from Maeia.

"You know that will not only kill another Ride, but us as well," a Ra'zac hissed with anger.

The Ra'zac that had threatened Maeia hissed, but gave in. It was obvious two against one would lose the one.

"Very well, Brother. We'll let her live. But, the old man?"

"We will kill him soon, but not now."

Maeia grimaced as the three Ra'zac grinned in agreement and left to join the one that still guarding Brom. _Dammit. I have to do something._ She thought hard, fighting against the drug's effect that had rendered her magic useless. Feeling the coldness in her chest again, she closed her eyes. She could sense a strange energy begin boiling in her heart. It raced up to her mind and down through the rest of her body. Hearing a sudden screech from one of the Ra'zac, Maeia thought that they had noticed her attempt to use magic. Not caring, she continued her focus as something was hit and a buzzing noise sounded past her left ear, sending a wave of warm blood splattering across her face. She wasn't sure if it was her blood or not. It took her a few more seconds to take advantage of the strange energy inside and decided to unleash it. Her eyes shot open to a strange world that seemed to take on a misty, silver-violet hue. She could see the Ra'zac scattering in a fury of what looked like flying arrows that came from every direction. She watched the beasts take shelter behind a boulder. The arrows stopped for a moment, but continued again from behind the Ra'zac. The only thing that she failed to notice was that there was a cold sensation surrounding her body. As if without her own will, Maeia got up and rushed at one of the Ra'zac. Her hands broke free from their shackles and grasped the creature's neck.

"You will pay for your incompetence, foul monster. You deserve not to live," she said in a voice that was not of her own.

The Ra'zac screeched, clawing at her face. Maeia bared her teeth and hissed back. Her fingers grasped its neck and squeezed with all the strength she had. A crushing noise was heard as the Ra'zac's neck shattered. Maeia let go of the creature and watched its body collapse to the ground, dead. More screeches tore at the air, a mixture of the Ra'zac and the two dragons. Maeia looked over at Hyorinmaru. The black dragon's eyes glowed with white rage as she broke the chains that were bound to her head. _Her eyes. Why are they glowing like that_, Maeia tilted her head to the side. Hyorin roared and reached out at a passing Ra'zac. She gripped the beast and shook it violently, breaking its neck and every bone in its body. Suddenly, from out of no where, a sharp pain in Maeia's left shoulder broke her attention. The energy subsided in an instant, bringing Maeia back to her senses. She feel to the ground, withing in pain. Something gotten a hold of her shoulder and was trying to rip it apart. She glanced over at her arm. An unharmed Ra'zac had bit her and was now trying to tear her arm off. Blood gushed out of the wound with each jerk. A blood-curdling scream echoed through Mae's lips as she tried to pry the hooked beak away from her. An arrow buzzed past her and dug itself into the Ra'zac's back, sending a gush of blood shooting from the Ra'zac's back. The beast let go and screeched out. It jumped up and made a dash away from the scene. It stopped for a moment in front of Eragon. Bringing out a thin dagger, it threw the blade at the boy.

"N-No. Er-a-gon," Maeia screamed between her teeth.

Without hesitation, Brom jumped to his feet and threw himself in front of Eragon. A thud was heard as the dagger hit the old man. With that, the two remaining Ra'zac left them, wanting no more of the fight with the unseen enemy. Maeia grimaced and grabbed her bleeding shoulder. She could feel the wetness of her blood cover her garments and her sides. She knew for certain that she had just lost a tremendous amount of blood, most of which was still pouring from her arm. She screamed in agony as the pain pulsated. _Maeia! Maeia!_ Hyorin roared out in an attempt to get to her rider. The black dragon stretched her neck out to Maeia, trying desperately to get closer. _Maeia! Please, hang in there,_ she whimpered as she watched the young girl writhe uncontrollably. Maeia gritted her teeth and able to hear the sound of footsteps coming in her direction. Hyorin growled and snapped at the intruder. The footsteps stopped.

"Please, dragon," a strange voice was heard. "If you don't let me near her, she'll die. I need to stop the bleeding."

Hyorin continued to growl at the person. Only as Maeia continued screaming in agony did the dragon finally allow the person near. Maeia felt a pair of hands grab a hold of her. Wincing, she tried to restrain herself from screaming. A tearing sound was heard, and a fabric was wrapped around her shoulder several times over before being pulled into a knot. After that, something warm was brought to her mouth.

"Drink. It'll help. Trust me."

She gulped down the thick liquid, choking in the process. It tasted awful, and Maeia nearly puked from it. She heard Hyorin growl some more, and the person stepped away instantly. Maeia heard him rush off towards what she figured was where Brom and Eragon were.

"Eragon. Brom. Please. Don't," her voice was faint.

The pain slowly began to subside, so she figured that it was a cure she drank. Tears formed in Maeia's closed eyes and feel down her temples. _Maeia. Child. _Hyorin clawed at the dirt to get closer to the injured Rider. She was able to get close enough to rest her head on Maeia's thigh without hurting her. Maeia could feel her dragon's throat vibrate with each whimper.

"Hyorin," her voice was weak and faint.

Maeia's body felt limp from the wound. She wanted to comfort her dragon, but found no strength to move even a finger. _Hang in there, child. Hang in there._ Maeia managed to open her eyes slightly and looked at Hyorinmaru from under her eyelids.

"I-I'll be fine. Just don't. Worry too much. Okay?"

Hyorin did nothing but growl slightly in response. The glow in her eyes had been replaced with immense sympathy, _You are nothing but a fool, child. Trying to ignore the pain._ Maeia smiled weakly and closed her eyes. It was true. She did have the fault of ignoring any pain that was inflicted to her. Nothing like other women who used any sort of sorry state to get attention, Maeia preferred to keep everything to herself. Not wanting to not think anymore, she breathed in deeply and put her mind to rest.


	14. Time to Wake Up

The smell of stew filled Maeia's senses as she stirred from a long sleep. Her head and chest ached slightly. Groaning, she brought up the strength to open her eyes. Everything was bright out but a bit blurry. _Crap. What the hell happened?_ She felt something tickle her mind as a presence tried to make itself known. _Hyorin, is that you?_ There was a sigh and then Maeia realized that the presence did not feel like her dragon's. _No, Maeia. It's me. Eragon,_ Eragon corrected Maeia. Confused, she looked around and waited for her vision to readjust itself. Eragon was sitting right next to her, dabbing a wet rag on her forehead. Suddenly, she remembered the fight that took place that night with the Ra'zac. Maeia used her arms to push herself up into a sitting position.

"Eragon? How long have I been out?" Maeia spoke out.

"Several hours at the most," he replied. "I woke up a few minutes ago myself."

The crackling of fire brought Maeia's attention to a young man sitting by a rock, roasting some sort of meat for a large bowl. He seemed to be no older than she was. The man had tattered clothes and a long cloak that draped over his shoulders. A dagger protruded from one of his boots and a hand-and-a-half sword rested in his lap. She watched him look up at her and quickly stood up.

"Oh! You're awake, miss. How do you..."

"She's fine, thank you," Eragon interrupted the guy.

"...Oh, okay,"

The lad looked at Maeia and nodded his head, returning to his previous task. Maeia saw the look in his eyes. They were filled with worry and unease. Maeia heard a russeling behind and felt a warm breath hit her back. She glanced over her shoulder and came face-to-face with her dragon. Hyorinmaru nuzzled her slightly,_ You received terrible injuries last night, little one. I am thankful that you're awake now._ Maeia smiled and lifted her hand over to rub Hyorin's snout. _It feels good to be awake as well. I watched you tear those Ra'zac apart last night._ Hyorin's eyes shone with excitement. She was obviously happy with herself for her deeds.

"Crap. Brom."

"Brom is alright. He's resting right now," Eragon motioned over his shoulder.

Maeia looked over and saw the old man laying on the ground, covered in several blankets. He seemed to be very exhausted.

"Is he?"

"Yeah," Eragon said with regret. "He got stabbed and was poisoned. I don't how much longer he'll last."

Maeia growled at this. Brom was strong for someone his age, but was still vulnerable to severe injuries. Her left arm twitched. Grabbing her arm, she saw that it was bandaged and remembered that she was bitten during the fight. She tore the bandages off to reveal a completely healed shoulder.

"When I woke up, I was told that you were hurt. So I came over and healed your shoulder," Eragon said.

"Thanks, Eragon," Maeia nodded in thanks. "But, who told you that I was hurt."

Maeia looked at Hyorin. The black dragon shook her head,_ No. It was not I who told Eragon of your arm._ Hyorin's blue eyes looked past Maeia and rested on someone else. Maeia followed and looked at the young man who was sitting by the fire. _He was the one. However, I refused to let him anywhere near you. In my opinion, it was best that Eragon tended to you instead of a stranger._ Maeia nodded her head and pushed herself up onto her feet. She staggered a bit, but was caught by Eragon.

"Thanks, bud, but I need to walk on my own," she whispered to her friend.

When Eragon let go, Maeia walked over to the young man. He didn't notice her at first until she was standing in front of him. Still, he didn't look up. _Argh, boys,_ Maeia shook her head.

"Is that your way to accept a 'thank you' after you saved my life. Our lives," Maeia folded her arms.

The guy's head shot up and locked eyes with her. Maeia recognized those eyes, but said nothing. Instead, she raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Well? Then, may I ask your name if you can't say 'you're welcome."

"Sorry. The name's Murtagh."

Eragon had walked up behind them while they were talking. He sat down and took a bowl to pour some stew. Maeia glanced at him briefly as Saphira came into vision just behind him.

"You hungry?" Murtagh asked.

Maeia's stomach unexpectedly growled. Her cheeks turned a pale pink. She cursed her stomach for its interruption.

"Yeah. Maybe a little."

Murtagh handed her a bowl of hot stew. She accepted it and sat down. _Child,_ Hyorin asked her rider. Maeia chuckled. _You know. You could come sit over here too, Hyorin. Saphira's over here too._ With that, Hyorin crawled over to the group and laid down next to Maeia, opposite of Murtagh. She growled at him slightly. Murtagh heard this and gulped in some some air.

"Don't worry about her. Hyorin's a good girl. She won't bite unless I have a saying in it," Maeia patted Hyorinmaru's nose. "Isn't that right?"

Hyorin didn't look at her, but stopped her growling. _He's a son of Morzan. It's just a reaction that every dragon has if they know of it,_ Hyorin replied. _Just don't bite his head off, alright? I don't need two dragon's who want to kill the same person,_ Maeia joked as she glanced at Saphira. The blue-scaled dragon was looking at Murtagh like an eagle.

Murtagh and Eragon were talking briefly for several hours on some particular subject that Maeia knew was pertaining to travel. Murtagh wanted to travel with them, but Eragon did not like the case. Eragon lied, saying that it would be too dangerous for Murtagh to come along. This was clearly annoying Maeia to the point that she couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh, for God's sake," Maeia blurted out. "Just let him come with us."

Both men stared at Maeia. Maeia growled at them, turning her gaze towards Eragon. She watched him become silent and turn to face Saphira. They 'talked' for some time before the silence was broken.

"Very well. Saphira said that we'll let you travel with us," Eragon said at last. "So long as you won't do anything stupid."

"It'll be nothing to worry about then. Besides, there is a lot to come by when given the chance to travel with Dragon Riders," Murtagh smirked.

Murtagh glanced at Maeia. Maeia felt her cheeks turn pink. She quickly turned away and returned to drinking her soup. It burned her tongue, but she didn't care. She heard chuckling. Looking up, Maeia gave Hyorin an evil glare. _Oh, shut up._ _Don't even think about it, dragon._ Hyorinmaru's eyes sparkled with laughter,_ Now, why would I think of that._ Maeia's eye twitched in annoyance. She did not need to be teased at the moment. She did not have a thing for guys, but she did feel comfortable with Murtagh coming with them. She refused to admit anything, if she even felt anything at all.


End file.
